That Awkward Moment
by NadoGirl18
Summary: ***OLDER KAINORA*** Kai and Jinora start to notice that each other are growing up and more intense feelings start to show. Kainora One-Shot. PLEASE R&R THANKS :)


(JINORA POV)

Kai was growing up. Like, really growing up. I would find myself staring at him while he trained. I guess I'm suppose to watch his technique, but I was always distracted by him. As we grew up we started to work on more advanced airbending forms. As the forms got harder, the more work they would have to put in.

One afternoon, when I was 14 and Kai was 15, we were working on a spiritual move. The point was to be able to balance your spirit and body, we spent many hours trying to work out the problem. "Kai, you need to tell me what is keeping your spirit in angst."

"I know! Jinora, I can't… it's embarrassing," he turned away from me, I could tell he was blushing. "Let's just get back to work."

"Yeah, I guess." I walked towards him and got into my stance. "Why don't we just do some basic forms?" I did a move and Kai quickly followed. We trained like that for hours. He never slowed down and neither did I.

It was just past 3 o'clock. The sun was pounding down on us and we haven't stopped training for almost 5 hours. Both of us had been sweating like crazy, our robes dirty and damp from all the work. Kai had rolled his sleeves up, but it was still too hot. "Do you mind if I… uh… took this off?" Kai grabbed his shirt and tugged it.

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant at first, but when I finally figured it out I was a little shocked. But I answered anyways, "Uh… sure, I don't mind. Do you care if I take mine off?" I looked down at the floor, I could feel the blood rush to my head and the heat rising to my checks.

"What!" I don't think he meant for me to hear that, but he looked up and shook his head. "Yeah, I don't mind if you do that either."

I saw him start to lift his shirt up, so I did the same. When I pulled my shirt all the way off, I looked across the deck and was dazed. He was turned around to put his shirt down, his back was the same tan shade as his arms. I could see his shoulder blades and muscles, the smooth skin was pecked with small scars from past injuries. He turned around and still had a faint touch of red on his checks, Kai reached up to rub the back of his head. "Ready to start again?"

* * *

(KAI POV)

When I turned around and saw Jinora staring I tried to make it less awkward, "Ready to start again?" She shook her head and took a stance again.

"Let's go." She attacked quickly and sent waves of air to knock me down. I dodged as fast as I could, but I was still a bit distracted by her.

In the moments of silence we would just look at each other, not eye contact, but we would scan each other. She still wore her yellow pants and brown shoes, her hair was up like normal, but her stomach was bare. She had a black sports bra on, even though we were just close friends, I had notice her body changing.

Her hips got wider, her breast grew larger. She wasn't a woman yet, but Kai still cared for her the best way he could. He listened for her problems, like the time Ikki got really sick or the time her Bison broke his foot. She would come to me while I was working in my room or lounging on a couch. When she came I would be there and say nothing. We would lay down and I would hold her until she felt better.

That day was the start to the awkward weeks of our friendship. Every time we accidently made skin contact sent us jumping way from one another. It was torture. We stopped sitting next to each other and all I could think about was her. I would stare into nothing and think about how she had stood there. Her abs would come out when she flexed and she had the faintest V-line.

We had a bond, but this horrible moment set us back so far it was like we didn't even know eachother but worse. We couldn't look at each other or even talk.

* * *

(JINORA POV)

The awkward weeks came so fast. We would never look at each other, or at least I didn't let him catch me. During training I would look at him while I trained another student, or when he was studying Air Nomad history, I would look at him, watch his arms and legs flex.

There was always a feeling in the air, like something needed to happen to make things right. I tried to think of what I could do but I would always go back to that day. We stood there staring at eachother.

The way I felt about him, I couldn't put it in words. I remembered reading all the romance novels and how the girl would fall for the good looking guy. The way she could describe it was just like that. She was falling for him, and hard. Soon the madness came in and all she could think was how his skin was so smooth but rough form the hard years. He was young, but fit; and his body showed it. His abs showed clearly, a hard four-pack placed right above a sharp V-line.

I could not take the spinning thoughts anymore. I decided that afternoon to go talk to him. It had been almost 4 weeks since that training day and we haven't talked. Even my dad asked what was going on between them.

When most of the student were asleep, I walked to Kai's room. I knew that he stayed up late to read his favorite stories, I used to sneak into his room to read them to him. The memory stopped as I stood outside his door. I could hear him walking around in there, the sound of his body hitting the bed. Now or never I thought.

I barged into his room, "Kai, we need to talk." When I looked up I was flushed. Not again! Kai sat on his bed, shirtless. Spirits! Why couldn't he have been wearing a shirt?

"Jinora?" he looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Kai," she look dead at his eyes, "whatever happened to us, we need to sort it out."

"Yeah, we do," he got up and walked over to her, "Come on in Jinora." he closed the door and sat down next to her on the bed. "Somethings been bugging me Jin, I can't stop thinking about you and I don't know why."

Oh my spirits, he felt the same way! "Kai, I know what you mean. I can't stop thinking about you either." We both turned towards each other and Kai lifted his hand to my face.

* * *

(KAI POV)

I couldn't resist, I just had to touch her. I've been waiting for this moment ever since that day. "Jinora, I'm not sure what happened. But… I need to."

"Kai, stop."

"What's wrong?" Kai pushed her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Please. Tell me."

"You know that my dad won't approve. We can't…" I cut her off.

I pulled her back and forced her to lay down on the bed. She looked up at me and just made the smallest smile. I decided then, that I loved her. "I don't care anymore."

* * *

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Kai smashed his lips to hers. He pinned her to the bed, holding her wrist above her head. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart. "That," Jinora was panting, "was amazing."

"I know. Sorry for the sudden move." He looked down at her. He kept her pinned, closing her legs together with his knees on either side.

They both started laughing, not sure why. "Just kiss me you fool," Jinora lifted her head up and Kai let her wrist go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer. Their lips made contact again and they couldn't stop. It was the first time they did anything more intimate than hugs and pecks on the check.

All that time they stopped talking and touching, all the missed hugs and moments of joy was put into the kiss. Well, by now they were plainly making out but who cared. They were happy. Jinora flipped them over so she now pinned Kai down, she held his head in place while she kissed him feverishly. They broke only to take breath and there was no stopping in sight.

They rolled around, switching dominance as the session got more heated. The longer they kissed, the closer they pushed themselves against each other. Kai, wearing only loose pants, was feeling like he was getting the short end of the stick. "Hey," between on kiss he broke and gulped in air while Jinora did the same. "Can I…"

"What Kai?" Jinora tried to kiss him again but he pulled away before contact could be made.

"Lets make this fair." Kai tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, the shirt came off and they crashed together again. They kissed for what seemed like hours. When they finally settled to rest, Jinora could barely believe it. They were laying there, together. Under Kai's sheets and nothing could be better. She fell asleep, Kai's arms around her.

"What in the world! Jinora! Kai! Get out of that bed this instance!" Jinora opened her eyes at the sudden yells and felt her face get hot. Her dad was standing there. Face twisted with rage and she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Kai pushed himself up on an elbow. His face in sudden shock. He looked down at Jinora, still wrapped in his arms.

"AHHHH!" He pushed himself away. He got out of the bed, too late to realize that he still had no shirt on.

Jinora crawled out of bed and stood next to Kai. "Dad! Get out! Please."

"Jinora. I will deal with you later. As for Kai… we are going to have a long talk." He has been looking down since seeing the two in bed and he finally looked up.

"Really?" Tenzin's face would have been funny if his rage was not pointed at Jinora and Kai.

The two teens looked at each other and both blushed. Once again, they stood facing eachother, both not wearing any shirts. They all looked down at the shirts, in a pile at the end of bed.

"This. Looks. Really. Bad." Kai said each word as its own sentence. Kai looked up at Tenzin and quickly picked up the shirts, handing Jinora hers. They both put the shirts back on and sat back down on the bed.

After a harsh scolding, Kai finally looked up at the older man. "Listen, Master Tenzin, I love your daughter." Kai pulled one of Jinora's hands off her lap and held in in his own, "I know this is probably not the greatest way for you to figure this out. But I really do love Jinora. I will always protect her, and cherish her."

"I love you too Kai," Jinora kissed his cheek, forgetting that her father was watching them. She looked back up at her dad. "I love Kai dad. You will just have to deal with that."

Jinora marched out of the room, Tenzin turned to follow her but turned his head again to speak to Kai. "Kai."

"Yeah?" His voice was shaky, scared of what the Master was about to say.

"This discussion is not over." Tenzin walked out the room to talk to Jinora.

Kai flopped onto his back, "Dear spirits. Help me."

* * *

**Just to let you know, I love this ship (it's my OTP) and I love how cute and innocent they are _in the show._ But I wanted to write and older Kainora one-shot. I saw this prompt on tumblr and fell in love with it immediately. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE FAV AND R&amp;R. :)**

**I WILL BE WRITING MORE ONE-SHOTS LIKE THIS SO FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME A PROMPT. **

**THANKS- NadoGirl18**

**Okay so this an add-on note: I have received a few reviews saying that 1) the POV thing is confusing and 2) that for some reason everyone thinks Jinora is half naked...**

**1) yes, the POV is annoying. I wrote this story very fast and was just trying to make you know how Kai and Jinora are feeling. I will try to make that simpler in future stories**

**2) THERE WAS NO NUDITY IN THIS STORY. Plain as that. I want to make it clear that Kai was only shirtless, he was still wearing pants; and that Jinora was wearing a sports bra whenever it was said that she was shirtless. **

**im sorry if I accidentally offended someone. I was just trying to make an older kainora story where they finally do something (make out) hehehe* I hope this clears some issues out with all of you guys.**


End file.
